Stuck in Traffic
by kk4everLOL
Summary: It's the powerpuffgirls first day of high school and a suprise was that it was the rowdyruffboys first day of high school too. How would the powerpuffgirls feel about the rowdyruffboys being in their live? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I deleted my other stuck in traffic cuz i messed up and that was my first story so here is the official stuck in traffic. Hope you like it! :D**

Stuck in Traffic

Chapter 1

All the Powerpuffgirls belts were buzzing,and the girls were asleep.

Blossom P.O.V.

It's 7:20 in the morning and it's the first day of high school what the hell! I yelled at my self.

"I'm so tired I can't get up." Bubbles whined.

"Buttercup wake up!" I yelled to my sister.

Suddenly our dad(**Professer**)walked through the door.

"You guys overslept did you?" Professer said suspicously.

"We forgot to set our alarm clock yesterday." Bubbles said

"I'm sorry girls but you guys have no choice but to save townsville."

"Wait how did you know that our buzzers went off?" I asked.

"I evented a chip to tell me when you guys have to go save townsville." Professer said.

We all flew out the room and we saw two men robbing the bank.

"Lets get them girls!" I said.

I had put the money back,while Bubbles and Buttercup were beating up the two men.

"Okay everybody the bank is okay." I said.

We all took the two men into the prison.

"Oh no it's 7:50 and we need to make it to school before 8:00!" Bubbles shouted.

"So what?" Buttercup said like she didn't care.

"We may get a bad start in the first day of high school!" I shouted.

We all hurried up for school.

"It's 7:55 we made it before 8:00" Bubbles said in a releif.

"I think this is it." I said looking at the tall building.

We walked in the building and was looking around the hall. Then a very tall lady that is wearing a black dress came up to us.

"Hello girls I'm the principle here is your scheduale and let me show you your lockers." The lady said.

"You look too young to be a principle I thought you was a student!" Buttercup said as she was shocked.

The principle had walked us to our lockers. Mine was hot pink,Bubbles was baby blue,and Buttercup's was light green.

No One's P.O.V.

All the girls looked at their scheduales.

"I got social studies." Blossom said.

"Me too!" Bubbles said ecxitedly.

"Me three." Buttercup said miserably.

The girls walked to their class,and sat in three empty seats next to each other.

"Hello class I will be your social studies teacher,but the teacher was interupted cause three boys came in the class room."

"You guys are late since this is your first day I will give you detention tomorrow!" The teacher said angrily.

"Whatever." The red headed boy said.

The boys sat down on three empty seats behind the powerpuffgirls.

"Hey are those the powerpuffgirls?" The red headed boy asked.

"If they are they sure did got hot." The blonde boy said.

The red headed boy whacked the blonde headed boy on the head. While the boy with black hair and spikes on his hair was trying to see if those three girls were the powerpuffgirls.

"Hey I think those guys are the rowdyruffboys?" Blossom said curiously.

"I think they are they all look hot." Bubbles said

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH!" Buttercup shouted.

Then the teacher came up to them.

You three got detention tomorrow too!" the teacher shouted.

"Yes sir." The three girls said in an unison.

"Okay class lets all introduce our selves." the teacher suggested.

Everybody in the first row stand in the middle of the classroom and introduced their selves.

"I'm Princess Morbucks of course you all know that." Princess said.

"I'm Mitch Mitchelson." Mitch said carelessy.

Buttercup was actually smiling at him a little bit.

"I'm Sidney Ross." The girl with the blonde hair said.

"And I'm Rodney." The boy with brown hair said.

The second row came up in the middle of the classroom.

"My name is Blossom Utonium." Blossom said.

"Hi my name is Bubbles Utonium." Bubbles said ecxitedly

"Yo my name is Buttercup Utonium." Buttercup said.

"The name is Jen Lesly." The girl with black hair and green high lights."

Then the third row came up.

"My name is Brick Jojo." The red headed boy said.

"Hey my name is Boomer Jojo." The blonde headed boy said.

"Wat up my name is Butch Jojo." The boy with black hair and spikes said.

"And my name is Nina Jhonson." The girl with long black hair said.

"Okay students it's nice meeting you and now it's time for next class." the teacher said.

The girs and boys walked to their lockers. Then the Rowdyruffboys followed the powerpuffgirls to thier the girls noticed the boys was right behind them.

"What do you guys want?" Blossom asked.

"We just wanna say that you girls better watch your back." Brick said seriously.

"Listen whatever had happened in the past was the past so just leave us alone.

Brick slammed Blossom into the locker,then Blossom pushed Brick off then the principle came and broke the fight up.

"You guys have detention for 2 days starting today!" the principle said angrily.

The boys went to their lockers while the girls went to second period. Blossom had chemistry,Bubbles had art,and Buttercup had P.E.

**Me: Ooooh you guys have to go to the same school as the rowdyruffboys! ^_^**

**Buttercup: Shut the hell up!**

**Me: No I'm good. :l**

**Blossom: Guys stop arguing!**

**Bubbles: Well guys I hope guys enjoyed this chapter please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Guys I'm back did you miss me! :D**

**Butch: No!**

**Me: Forget all of yall anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D**

Stuck in traffic

Chapter 2

Blossom's P.O.V.

I was walking to chemistry class while my sisters walked to their classes. I walked into the classroom and saw a lot of people seated in their seats.

"Stupid Brick made me late for class." I mumbled.

Suddenly Brick walked into the class and pushed me out the way and sat in an empty seat.

The teacher looked like she was in her 60's.

"Young lady please take a seat next to that young man, umm... what's your name young man?" The teacher pointed at the red headed boy.

"Brick." Brick said with an attitude.

"And what is your name young lady?" The teacher asked.

"Blossom." I said as I was looking down at my feet.

"Well Blossom would you please sit next to Brick since it's the only seat availabe." The teacher said as she was pointing at the seat next to Brick

"Do I have to can I just sit on the floor?" I whined at the teacher.

"Just sit at the seat!" The teacher said look serious.

I didn't want to get in trouble so I gone ahead and sat next to him. The teacher was talking about mixing chemicals and paring us in groups. The bad part was I got paired up with Brick. The teacher had put some chemicals at our desk and she gave us instructions about mixing them. Brick looked like he wanted to fall asleep.

"Brick are you even paying attention?" I asked as I was trying to see if he was awake.

"Why do you care?" He asked as he gave me a mean look.

"We need to this project right." I said.

We started mixing the chemicals as soon as the teacher said start. I was mixing a blue chemical with a green one and it made like a turquoise color. Brick started mixing the wrong chemical.

"Brick don't mix tha-!" A huge explosion came to our faces. It was like a bomb blowing up in your face.

"You guys go to the nurse and get your selves cleaned up." The teacher suggested.

I was so pissed off I didn't even bother talking or looking at Brick.

Bubbles's P.O.V.

I was sitting next to Boomer drawing a sketch of him. That was our project we have to draw the person next to you. When we were all finished we all showed each other our sketches.

"Wow Bubbles you drew me good." Boomer said as he was looking at the sketch. Boomer showed me his drawing of me and it was so cute.

"This picture looks adorable as you." Boomer said as he was staring at me.

" Aww thanks." I said as I blushed a little.

The art teacher saw our pictures and he said we earned a 100 on our scketch.

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I had to run 4 miles around the school,and the school is huge.. How in the hell we gonna run 4 miles around a huge fucking mansion school! I wasn't paying attention and I accidently ran into Butch.

"Watch where the hell you're going.!" He pushed me away from him.

"Who the hell you talking to!" I snapped.

"The bitch in front of my face!" He said as he gave me a death glare.

I had pushed him into the wall causing the wall to crack. He charged at me and pushed me into the ground which caused me to bleed on my arm.

"You bastard!" I said as i gave hime a death glare but before I could do anything the teacher broke us up and we got sent into the principle's office.

**Me: Wow you guys had a bad first day except for Bubbles and Boomer.**

**Blossom,Buttercup,Brick and Butch: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Okaay sorry geez anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please reveiw!"**


End file.
